House MD: The Second Chance
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: House never thought that after all the crap he has caused in Cameron's life, she could still forgive him. But she knows everyone needs a second chance.
1. The Parking Lot

House swiped the white board with a black eraser. He looked up at the clock.

"Perfect timing." He set the eraser on the easel and grabbed a manila folder that was on the table. He grabbed his cane and walked out the door, locking it on his way out. He walked down the hallway towards the janitor's closet.

"Chase!" Cameron laughed as Chase put her on the table and pulled her close to him. He slid his hands under her sweater, up her back and kissed her. Cameron pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled her in for another kiss.

House opened the door. Cameron fiercely pushed Chase away and Chase quickly threw his shirt back on. He accidentally got the arm hole and the head hole in the wrong places. He tried to fix it but just gave up and threw his shirt on the ground. He looked up.

By this time House was already starting at Cameron, taking in the first time he's seen her completely vulnerable. Chase sneered.

"Sorry." He said sarcastically. "I was looking for a trash can." He threw his folder into the trash can in front of them. He walked out and shut the door behind him.

Cameron looked down. She rested her hands on the table she was still sitting on and breathed out deeply. Finally she said something. "What was that look about?" She said to Chase.

"What look?" Chase replied.

"The look you gave House." She pulled her sweater back to her hips.

"I didn't-" He started.

"We agreed this is just strictly sex." She replied sternly.

"I know!" He assured her.

"Then why did you look like you about to bite off House's ear when he looked at me?" Cameron challenged.

"House is just a pig. Excuse me if I didn't like it when he looked at you like one of his magazines!" Chase snipped. Cameron looked hurt. She stood up. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Cameron!" He yelled after her. She kept walking.

The Next Day: Afternoon:

"Do you even know what test to do on her?" Foreman asked Cuddy as they were looking at the file of Kimberly Adams.

"No, but House will find out." She replied dimly.

"What's with you today?" He asked.

"Nothing. Can we just continue with the prognosis?" Cuddy brushed a piece of hair out of her face and rolled her eyes.

"We never said she was dying!" Foreman replied hastily.

"Oh, yea sorry." She said, clueless. "You know, I should go." She stood up and combed her hand through her hair.

"Okay, but just give this to House." He said as he handed her a piece of paper.

"Wooo, a love note?" She laughed.

"Yes. A love note with leukemia written all over it." Foreman replied smartly.

"You know, right now that sounds witty, but by the time I get to my office it'll just sound stupid." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Cuddy walked into her office, surprised by House that was sitting on her couch.

"House, how many times have I told you not to come in here when I'm not here?" She said dully as she sat in her desk.

House walked up to her. "About the same amount of times you've worn a plunging V-neck shirt. Many." He retorted.

Cuddy sat back in her seat. "Why are you here?"

"What to you think? The MRI came out negative and I'm here to rub it in your face." He tossed a paper on her desk. She leaned forward and grabbed the paper.

"That's not possible. We already tested him for all STD's and all flu symptoms." She said as she ran her finger down the paper.

"Unless he's created his own STD, these results mean that you owe me five bucks. Oh, and a kiss." He replied.

"What? Are we in grade school?" Cuddy snapped back. She looked at the paper again. "Look, just do the test again and give him 10 milligrams of steroids before you do it. That should get his blood pressure high enough that you can actually get the right results." She handed the paper back to him.

"I'm not redoing the test because you refuse to take the results for what they are." He said back to her.

"If his blood pressure is raised, there will be more of the white tissue in his internal organs. The less of tissue in his leg, the better." She looked up to see that he wasn't moving yet. "Just do it."

"I bet you say that to all the guys." House replied sarcastically.

"House." She sounded, a bit annoyed, not mad, but joking a little too.

House turned around and started walking out the door. "I'm making Foreman do it." He said with out stopping.

"Oh wait, House!" Cuddy just remembered the note. He was out of ear shot by then. "Great." She put her feet up on the desk.

"Come on damn car!" Cameron yelled at her steering wheel, twisting her key in the ignition. She slamed her hand on the steering wheel.

"Troubles?" House's voice made Cameron practically jump out of seat. Cameron rolled down the window.

She held her hand to her chest and looked at House. "Don't do that, House! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Well, we are in a _hospital_ parking lot." House said. Cameron gave him an annoyed look. "So what's wrong with your car?" He asked, not really sounding like he cared.

"It's not running House." Cameron said as if he should have known that.

"Let me give you a ride." House offered. He reached over the car door and unlocked it. House pulled on the handle and opened the door.

"House, I can't."

"Cameron, you can." House said in a mocking tone. Cameron hesitated but gave him a thankful smile and closed her car door behind her. She turned around. "Oh shit! I locked my keys in the car!"

She started to panick. House finally chipped in. "The window is _open_ dumbass." He leaned over Cameron and pulled the keys out of the ignition. House pushed the window up button and moved his arm before it got stuck. He stayed there for a few more seconds. He liked the heat of Cameron's body. Cameron didn't protest.

Finally, House moved and they started walking towards House's car.

**This is my second story. I decided to to write a House fanfiction because well I love House and I always have. You will see my weirdness come alive because I have so many different interests and I plan to write for all of them. So, leave me a review please telling me what you think, or what you want to happen. Thank you so much and check out my other stories too!**


	2. It's All Your Fault

Cameron didn't know what to do with her hands for the whole car ride. She put them in her lap, then just on her legs, then on the window sill.

House drove past the buildings in the town and past where he lives too.

"Isn't that where you live?" Cameron asked as they past the apartment building.

"Yep." House replied and turned the wheel right.

"This is out of your way." Cameron said. "You shouldn't have given me a ride House."

"Its better than you freezing to death in the parking lot," House said calmly. Cameron let out a puff of sarcastic laughter. "Or not." House replied.

"I could have walked." Cameron replied.

"Then you would have gotten abducted by some creep and you wouldn't be able to get me coffee tomorrow morning." House said, and turned the wheel to the left. Cameron laughed.

"So that's all I'm good for?" She replied with a smile.

"Yep." House pulled up to Cameron's house. It was a nice blue town house. House looked at it and smiled. "Funny, this is exactly where I'd picture you living."

"Yea? Why?" Cameron said as she opened the door.

"This house has the essence of innocents," House said, and looked at Cameron. "and annoyance. Just like you." House replied with a slight smile. He waved goodbye and left Cameron there, smiling and laughing to herself.

NEXT DAY: MORNING

House walked threw the glass doors of the hospital, expecting Cuddy to come up to him with one of her plunging V-neck shirts, telling him what to do, or what not to do. But to his surprise and delight, there was no Cuddy, or Wilson in sight. All he saw was his three little ducklings in the examination room.

House trailed in with his cane and sat in the head chair.

"Oh I bet you feel special." Foreman said to House when he sat down.

"What's with him?" House asked Chase and Cameron. He turned to Foreman. "Panties in a bunch?"

Cameron giggled behind her medical files while Chase just played with the pen on the see through glass table.

"You didn't get my note, did you?" Foreman replied, discusted.

"No, I can't say I have." House said, in the best British accent he could muster up. Cameron giggled again, but remembered the seriousness of the conversation and looked stern.

"The patient _died_, House!" Foreman said, sounding angry, hurt, and very very disappointed.

"What?!" House said, looking at his team. "How did I not know about this?!"

"The patient came in yesterday, when you were screwing around with Cameron in the parking lot!" Foreman replied coldly.

"What?!" House, Chase and Cameron said at the same time. Cameron knew Foreman was going to tell House about the dead patient, but not about the parking lot thing.

Chase gave Cameron an icy look, Cameron gave Chase an Icy look back, and House gave Foreman an I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass look.

"It was just a ride _home_, Foreman!" Cameron finally yelled. "How did you even know?!" She sneered. "Stalker."

"I'm not a stalker, I merely know that I saw you and House! I went down to the parking lot because I needed to tell House and I saw you two." Foreman replied. "You know it's your fault?" Foreman stood up. "You were the only one that could have helped him, and you did nothing!"

House gave Foreman a stony look.

Everything in Cameron's mind was buzzing until finally _she_ stood up and left the room. Chase quickly followed.

**I know this one was kinda short but I really wanted to get the important thing across without giving too much away about the future. Please leave me a review if you liked it, didn't like it, or whatever. And keep your eye out for new chapters! Thanks so much!**


	3. Just Like High School, Huh?

"I wasn't the only one who could have helped him, Foreman." House finally said. "That's what I have my little ducklings for.

"Well, me and Chase were working on paperwork for a patient with paralysis, and Cameron was working in the burn clinic. You knew all this."

"I didn't get any damn letter, Foreman."

"I told Cuddy to give it to you." Foreman replied.

"It doesn't matter!" House said. "You should have told me yourself, not left Cuddy to do it for you."

"I really don't consider this to be my fault."

"That still doesn't matter!" House said, getting angrier. "A patient is dead! You know how much shit this hospital is going to go through because of this, how much shit _I'm_ going to go through because of this?! Once Cuddy finds out-"

"She already knows." Foreman interrupted.

"Where is she?" House asked, surprised.

"She's in her office." Foreman said, turning his chair around. House was stunned that Foreman thought he could do that.

House got up and started walking out of the room. He turned around at the door frame. "Foreman, you can turn in your hospital ID at the front office. You're fired."

NURSE'S WING, AFTER FOREMAN'S ANNOUNCEMENT:

Cameron found herself sitting on a cot in an empty room, in the nurse's wing. She wanted to be away from Chase, Foreman, and House. She looked at her hands, they were shaking.

Cameron looked up at the closed door when she heard foot steps.

_Shit!_ Cameron tried to hide under the quilt on the cot and pretend she was sleeping, but she knew Chase had already seen her.

She tried to close her eyes, but she had already heard the door close, and Chase come in.

Chase walked over to the bed and sat down at the end of it. Cameron sighed and sat up.

Cameron was somewhat shocked to see that Chase wasn't mad, he was just sad.

"So you like him?" Chase asked quietly.

"It was just a ride home, Cha-"

"So you like him?" Chase said again, more like an accusation.

"I don't know." Cameron laid back down. "Why do you even care Chase?" She said while she lifted her head. Chase was silent. She sat completely up again. "I mean, you get sex no matter what because of our deal, so why do you care if I like House? Not saying I do, but it shouldn't even matter to you. There's no sense in-"

"Because I love you Cameron." Chase finally spat out. Cameron body froze.

"So that's why you gave House daggers." Cameron said, looking down in disbelief.

"Yea." Chase finally replied. Cameron looked up and saw him eyeing her. Chase slowly put his lips to hers. She pulled him closer and Chase started to kiss her neck. She bent her head back to give him more excess to her body.

Chase lade her back on the bed and climbed over her. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and felt his way over her breasts. Cameron looked at the ceiling while he started to undo his pants, and something hit her. _This is totally pointless_. She thought to herself. _I don't love Chase. So why am I here?_ She sat up and pushed Chase off her.

"Sorry." Cameron got up and walked out of the room, leaving Chase there to zip his pants back up.

THE MAIN HALLWAY, GOING UP TO THE DIAGNOSTICS ROOM AND HOUSE'S OFFICE:

Cameron was walking down the hall when she saw House. Immediately his eyes widened and Cameron became confused.

"Nice look, Cameron!" House said to her.

"What?"

"Look down." Cameron did as she was told to find that her shirt was still unbuttoned and her bra was showing for all to see. She looked up. _Oh Shit._ House, and many other people in the hall and in rooms with see through glass walls were staring at her, including Foreman, Wilson, and Cuddy. Cameron went running into the bathroom and opened the door. "I can help you get the rest off if you want!" House called to her.

Cameron looked back and gave House a very pleasant middle finger.

IN THE WOMEN'S BATHROOM

Cuddy walked into the women's bathroom right after Cameron. Noticing no one else was in their besides them two, she decided to just speak.

"That was some sight Allison." She finally said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Cameron said, into the mirror.

"Oh, come on, it was funny!" Cuddy replied.

"No!" Cameron turned to her. "No, Cuddy it wasn't funny! Every nurse, doctor, surgeon, and any other person saw me with my shirt open, displaying my red lace bra!"

"It's a cute bra?" Cuddy said, trying to make Cameron feel better.

"You know what people are going to say about me now? They're going to call me a whore, a slut, a -"

"I don't think there are any other ways to say it." Cuddy said.

"They're all going to think of me differently now. All the men are going to have their wicked fantasies of how I even ended up with my shirt practically off." Cameron sneered and crossed her arms over her, now clothed, chest.

"Let them dream, Cameron." Cuddy finally said.

"Yea, I guess." Cameron flashed Cuddy a smile and walked over to the door. She put her fingers on the handle and gripped it, ready to open it when Cuddy said something.

"Why was your shirt like that anyway?" Cameron froze again.

Cameron spun around and took a deep breath. "Me and Chase were fooling around in the nurse's room and I guess I forgot to cover up after."

Cuddy eyes widened. "First House, and now Chase? You know its against hospital regulations to do anything with a co worker on hospital grounds?"

"How did you even know about me and House?"

"Foreman." Cuddy replied.

"Should have guessed." Cameron said. "You know Chase told me that he loves me."

"Is that good?" Cuddy asked.

"No." Cameron replied.

"Why?"

"Personal reasons." Cameron said.

"You can tell me." Cuddy said. "I won't say a word."

"You're acting like we're in high school." Cameron said with a giggle.

Cuddy smiled. "I wish." Cameron smiled like she agreed and finally gave in.

"Okay fine. Me and Chase had this friends with benefits thing-"

"Knew that." Cuddy said. Cameron gave her a surprised look. "Sorry, keep going."

"Well he heard House gave me a ride home, and Foreman blew it way out of proportion and I asked Chase why he even cared and that's when he told me he loved me." Cameron said, all in one breath, like if she took too long all the nurses and doctors would randomly appear out of the stalls and scream "SURPRISE!"

"So you like…?" Cuddy tried.

"I don't know, Cuddy! That's the problem! I know I don't like Chase, and I don't think I like House." Cameron shifted nervously on her heels.

"Any other men on the horizon?" Cuddy asked.

"Nah." Cameron looked down.

"Okay." Cuddy said. "Do you need a hug?" Cuddy offered with a slight laugh.

"Sure." Cameron replied hesitatly. They hugged for a few seconds and released.

"See ya." Cameron said with a smile and walked out of the bathroom. Cuddy looked in the mirror to fix her hair and then left too.

DIAGNOSTICS ROOM:

Cameron walked in the diagnostics room, knowing what would come up next. She sat down in her seat and tried not to look at House, Foreman, or Chase who had just arrived a few seconds before her.

House looked at Cameron, then Chase. House was standing next to the white board and it had many medical terms scattered across it.

"So what's the new case?" Cameron said hesitatly.

"15 year old girl with carple tunnel syndrom." Foreman replied, looking down, trying not to smile.

"If we know what she has why are we here?" Chase asked.

"A new symptom has popped out." House replied. A silence. "Kind of like Cameron's boobs." He cough-said quietly. Foreman lauged but then stopped. House was just wearing his stupid, ha-ha smile.

Cameron's flesh hardened. She could feel Chase's eyes burning a hole through her. She kept her head down, pretending to be over interested in her nails.

Just then, Cuddy walked in in a hurry. "House, we need you in the ER, quick!" She said and then ran down the hallway.

House grabbed his cane and stood up. "Looks like someone's dying."

"What are we supposed to do?" Cameron asked.

"You're my ducklings, figure it out." House said as he walked through the door.

He left Cameron there to have two sets eyes burning holes through her.

**So I am done with Chapter 3. I hope you liked it and please leave a review. You can tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, how you want the story to go, or whatever. So thanks for reading this chapter and I will have the next one out soon!**


	4. Balls on the Chopping Block

**This starts from a few days after House gets called into the ER and Cameron's bra gets exposed.**

**The patient with Carple Tunel is cured and so is the one House was called into the ER for. We join Cameron and Chase in the examination room, it has been a few days since anything truely interesting has happened.**

Cameron and Chase were sitting in the examination room, going over a patient's file. They had barely said a word to eachother since the incodent that had just accured only a few days ago. Cameron leaned back in her chair, uncomfortably. Chase broke the silence.

"Sorry if what I said upset you." Chase said.

"It didn't." Cameron replied, still looking down. She played with the button of her blouse, rolling it between her middle finger and thumb.

"I know what happened after talking to House." Chase replied.

Cameron looked up at the sound of House's name. "Yea?"

"The bra thing." Chase answered.

"Oh, yea. That was pretty embarrasing." Cameron said, head still down, still playing with the button.

Chase noticed and swallowed, trying to resist.

"I'm sorry about that too." Chase replied.

"What do you have to be sorry about? It was my fault for not noticing." Cameron replied with a slight laugh. Chase smiled at her laugh. Even the smallest chuckle from her set him ablaze.

"Well I'm still sorry." Chase smiled. Cameron returned it half heartedly. Sometimes she wished that Chase was a little more agressive, kind of like she fantisized that House would be.

"Thanks." Was all Cameron could spill from her lips. She stood up and gave Chase a kiss on the cheek. She started walking away but Chase gently grabbed her by her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. Cameron's eyes widened and she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked with surprise in his voice.

"Chase, I-" Cameron stammered. "I can't do this anymore." She fast walked out of the room because running in her heels was chore in its own.

IN CUDDY'S OFFICE:

Cuddy was looking through some files that a few nurses poured on her desk when she was out to the bathroom. She sighed at the fact that she never had free time. She was about to pick up the third file to sign when House came trudging in.

"Cuddy," House said and said as his eyes directed to the folder in her hands.

"House." Cuddy said, sitting up straight.

"Woah, the nurses have got you working." House said looking at all the folders and papers scattered across her desk.

"Yea, shouldn't it really be the other way around?" Cuddy asked with a chuckle. House sat in the chair.

"Yea, it should." House said. He had come in here for two reasons, and he couldn't get distracted with mere conversation. "I want to know what happened to that letter that Foreman gave you."

"Yea, I forgot to give it to you, sorry." Cuddy said as she signed a medical form.

House's jaw practically dropped to the floor. "You what?"

"Sorry." Cuddy said.

"Do you _even _know what happened?" House started steaming.

"What?"

"Cuddy! The patient died because I didn't get the memo about the seriousness of the disease!" House

"Oh god." Cuddy held her hand up to her chest. "How the hell….?"

"There's an up side to this." House said, starting to pull out a vocodine bottle from his pocket.

"Oh yea? And what is that?" Cuddy asked.

"When the family and lawyers come looking for someone to sew and yell at, it will be you." House threw three pills in the air and skillfully caught them in his mouth.

"House! This isn't my fault!" Cuddy protested.

"No one wants to take the blame but someone's got to be in that court room." House replied.

"Wilson?"

"Wow, didn't expect you to go to that choice right off the bat." House dry swallowed. "You must hate is guts to put his balls on the chopping block like that."

"I don't _hate_ him." Cuddy replied. She exhaled deeply. "I just don't think either of us should be blamed for this." Cuddy said.

"Do you even know why Wilson should be blamed?" House asked, amused.

"Does it matter?" Cuddy replied. House's eyebrow raised. "What? You do things like this all the time." Cuddy stood up.

"So now what?" House asked.

Cuddy lightly chuckled. "I don't know. Let's go eat."

"Are you asking me out on a date Cuddy?" House replied.

"No House, I just don't want to eat alone." Cuddy replied with a laugh.

House nodded and staggered out of the room right behind Cuddy.

YUP YUP SO THIS CHAPTER IS DONE. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I PROMISE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON.

**P.S.- IF YOU REVIEW IN TIME I MIGHT ADD YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU'RE IN CONTROL SO CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON! J**


	5. The Test

Cameron walked down the hallway, towards House's office

Cameron walked down the hallway, towards House's office. She didn't know why but she felt like his annoying comments, or his clever comebacks would make her smile enough to forget about Chase and all the turmoil that has created.

She opened the door to his office to find that House wasn't even in the room. Cameron found her way to his desk to find a slip of paper between one Vicodin bottle and an old pen from the NICU.

Everything was written in caps, just the way House wrote of the white board.

WENT TO EAT WITH CUDDY. CAMERON, DON'T TOUCH MY VICODIN. CHASE, DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR GEL.

Cameron laughed as she read the note. She was right; it did cheer her up. She decided to grab the Vicodin bottle for kicks.

_Wait, what._ Cameron thought to herself as she read the first sentence again. _Went to eat with Cuddy?_ _Like a date, or just a casualty?_ Cameron stuffed the bottle in her lab coat and walked away.

LATER IN CAMERON'S OFFICE:

Cameron didn't want to think about the letter as much as she was. She didn't want to think about Cuddy flirting with House, but she didn't want to be jealous either. She knew that whenever she got jealous, House won.

Cameron tried to get her mind off the note and do work. She opened her laptop and saw two new emails. They were from Chase.

The first message read:

_Allison, I think we should talk about today, about what happened._

_Chase_

The message was dated a few days ago, the day of the bra thing. Cameron laughed to herself. Second message.

Cameron, I want to talk to you about my feelings. I know that sounds really cheesy and unmanly but right now I don't care. I feel really awkward talking to you at work but I would feel better if you just came up and talked to me. If you don't want to we can just talk over email or the phone, or whatever. I just pretty much poured out something that probably took away your respect for me but I hope that doesn't matter. Chase

_Cameron? _Cameron said to herself. _Why would he call me Cameron in one message and Allison in the other? Maybe it's nothing._

The message was dated today. _Oops. Why didn't I check my email recently? I could have seen this entire thing coming. He probably thinks I'm a bitch for not replying. Well I can't reply now so, whatever._

Cameron shut her laptop and jumped when she saw House standing in her doorway.

"Where is it?" House asked, in an even voice.

"What?" Cameron asked, with a smile.

House walked up to her and smiled. "Look, my leg will probably hurt if I take the energy to fight you for it so just tell me where is it?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Cameron said.

House grabbed her arm playfully and pushed her back. His hand plunged into her pocket and retrieved the bottle. Cameron laughed as House finally opened it and spilled some in his mouth.

"Why did you leave it on your desk?" Cameron asked skillfully.

"It was a test, which you failed by the way." House said. Cameron looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Or passed, which ever way you want to look at it really."

"And how is that?"

"I left the bottle on my desk and the note to test if you secretly wanted to talk to me. If you took it you would have to know that I would come here to take it back and then we would have to talk. If you left it, you weren't interested." House said as he leaned on his cane.

"How do you know that I wanted to talk to you and didn't just want to steal your stash?" Cameron asked playfully.

"This," House said while holding up the bottle. "is way too little to be a _stash_." Cameron smiled and nodded.

"You're right. But hey, if mine was a test, then why did you put the thing about Chase and hair gel?"

"I want to see when I get back if some things in my office are moved around. If they are, Chase actually looked for hair gel. So in that respect, it was a test too." House said. Cameron laughed.

Cameron didn't quite know how to do this but she tried. "So you went to eat with Cuddy?"

"I knew that's why you wanted to talk." House had that look in his eyes. He had won. Cameron mentally kicked herself for letting it happen.

**Chapter done. Please leave me a review because I really do want to know what you think! Thanks and check back soon for the next chapter!**


	6. Four Digit Access Code hmm LOVE?

"So why did you eat with her?" Cameron asked.

"Woah, you're really plunging in aren't you?" House asked.

"I might as well. Skipping the witty banter will save time." She replied.

"True."

"So why were eating with her?" Cameron asked.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?" House said accusingly.

"No." Cameron quickly replied. "I'm just wondering."

House raised an eyebrow. "That's what jealousy is, Alison."

"I thought we were going to _skip _the witty banter." Cameron smirked.

"Well if you must know, I went to eat with her because she asked me."

"She asked _you_?" Cameron asked, eyebrow raised.

"Is that a surprising?" House asked.

"No. No." Cameron looked down. "I just didn't think you were her type."

"I'm not." House said. "No one has a type. Just a list of characteristics they can tolerate in a person."

"Your list is short." Cameron smiled.

"Yours is too long." House replied.

"I prefer long." Cameron replied with a grin. She walked passed House. House smirked.

When she was gone, House looked around her office. He walked over to her desk and opened her laptop.

When he saw that her email was still up, being himself, he snooped.

"Make up offers, Immunologist Monthly, ugh. Is there anything interesting in –" House's eyes widened when he saw the email from Robert Chase. Quickly House double clicked it.

EMAIL HAS BEEN LOCKED: PLEASE ENTER 4 DIGIT ACCESS CODE.

_Ugh._ House looked at the screen and tried to think of what code Cameron would pick. _Hmm. Her birthday?_ House went to type her birthday but then realized he didn't know it. _I wonder…_ House typed 6969 on the keyboard. No. _Grr._

Cameron had just remembered she had forgotten her laptop and went back to her office to find House desperately typing numbers.

"House?" Cameron said. House slightly jumped and looked at her.

"Cameron, you shouldn't scare people like that." House said sarcastically, turning to the computer again.

"This is _my_ office." Cameron started.

"Yes, but this is my _hospital_." House tried. He typed again.

"This hospital doesn't belong to you House,"

"Okay, you got me." House retorted, trying another code. Access denied.

Cameron's eyes widened. "Like I was saying," She said as she slid between him and her laptop.

House's hands moved from the laptop to Cameron's waist for a split second. Then he put them back down to his sides because he couldn't think of a witty remark to pertain to that event.

Cameron noticed it too and was quiet for a second then continued. "The hospital doesn't belong to you _and_ neither does my laptop." She used her right hand to close the laptop from behind her. She gave House a smile and quick eyebrow raise.

Then she realized she was dangerously close to him. Their chests were barely inches apart and she could almost feel his chest raising and lowering with each breath. His Rolling Stones T-Shirt was inches away from her lab coat.

Cameron finally tried to move but realized that House's hands were covering her own.

"House?" Cameron asked. She didn't sound scared or uncertain, just confused.

"About that list..." House said, not even taking in consideration that he may be hurting Cameron.

"What about it?" Cameron asked with a smirk.

"You say you prefer long, but you are dating _Chase._"

Cameron let out a laugh. "I'm not dating Chase, but it's interesting that you care so much about my love life."

House moved his hands. Cameron looked slightly disappointed for a millisecond until she realized she was letting the emotion come out then she came back.

"I don't care about your love life, Alison." House said. "I would just like to know when one of my employees is a lesbian so I can see if I can get a threesome."

Cameron looked at him confused and let out a laugh. "And what makes you think I'm a lesbian?"

"You're dating Chase."

"I'm _not _dating Chase, House."

"So you're straight?"

"Yes!"

"Then how about dinner?"

Cameron looked shocked for a moment at the thought of House asking her out on a date. House took in her expression and looked a little disappointed.

"Are you asking me out?" Cameron finally said.

"Well yes, that was what was intended." House replied, looking at her meaningfully. The look took away all the potential rudeness of that a person could pull from the comment.

"Well, I…" Cameron started.

House bit his bottom lip nervously, but- of course- only for a second. Cameron thought it was kind of cute.

"You don't have to say yes." House finally said.

"I will though." Cameron said. House looked up at her, surprised. She shrugged her shoulders and half smiled. House thought that was kind of cute.

**Yes I am ending the chapter there. Sorry… Oh yea, I finished this on an air plane…. Yea, just a fun fact for ya.**

**Please review and all that normal stuff and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. AND REMEMBER….. If I see your review before I finish the next chapter -p.s.- I check this everyday, I know, I have no life. :P- and your review says what you want to happen in the story, I might just make it happen!! Thanks!**


	7. Out to Dinner

Cuddy walked down the South Hallway, looking for Wilson

Cuddy walked down the South Hallway, looking for Wilson. She needed to find out if that patient actually was pressing charges. Usually Wilson handled all of the legal transactions of the hospital.

Cuddy reached Wilson's office to find him on the computer.

She knocked on the side of the door and went in. Wilson looked up and smiled.

"Hey!" Wilson said.

"Hi. Did the Jenkins' family get back to you?" Cuddy asked. Wilson's features became serious.

"Yea. They decided not to press charges because they knew that the husband wasn't happy. They think he's in a better place now. And he is." Wilson answered. He looked at Cuddy's face for an expression. She just nodded.

"Ok, well send them a regrets fruit basket. It's the least we could do." Cuddy offered.

Wilson stood up and walked around to rest on the desk.

"Already was done." Wilson smiled. Cuddy returned it. She started to walk out of the room when Wilson said something. "Did you hear about that new restaurant that opened down the street?" Cuddy's eyes widened big and tried to look natural. Wilson continued. "Because if you did, we could go see if it's any good."

"Umm, seriously?" Cuddy asked, clueless. Then she realized that she might have made Wilson uncomfortable. "Uh, sure." She smiled.

"Really?" He asked, looking immediately happy and sure of himself. Cuddy nodded with a slight laugh.

"It's a date." She said with a nod. Then she smiled and walked out of his office.

Wilson watched her leave and exhaled deeply. "That was strangely easy." He whispered.

Cuddy walked down the hallway and smiled. She finally had a date with someone she didn't first see on the computer screen. This was exciting.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

A FEW NIGHTS LATER:

Cameron was practically in hysterics Gregory House pulled up to her driveway.

Cameron walked down the driveway and met him. The wind was blowing lightly and the sun was almost gone for the night but you could still kind of see it. Cameron was wearing a red dress that had spaghetti straps and that loosely draped over her knees, and black kitten heels with red straps. Her long brunette hair rested effortlessly past her shoulders.

"You brought the motorcycle?" She laughed as she clutched her purse.

"I don't leave home with out it." He patted the side of the motorcycle as if it was a horse. Cameron chuckled.

"You know, with this dress, I can't get on that thing." Cameron said, looking at the seat.

"You can pull up your dress, here, I can do it." House reached for the hem of her dress and Cameron shoed him away playfully.

Cameron pulled it up herself with slight difficulty. She sat down on House's red motorcycle and he handed her a helmet.

House reversed out of the driveway and sped down the street towards the restaurant.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"This place is really nice!" Cameron gushed as they looked through their menus.

Cameron's comfortableness made House feel a little surer of himself. He prayed that she didn't notice his nervousness.

"The French style chandeliers add a nice touch to the overall imagery of the fine dinning restaurant." House added.

Cameron gave him a funny look then smiled. "I didn't know you were into architecture." Cameron said. "Also didn't know you were gay." She quietly laugh-said into a fist.

"Oh, I'm not." House said, flipping the menu. "It's all on the back." He looked at her. "And I'm not _gay_." Cameron laughed.

"Oh, I know." Cameron said.

"What the hell?" House looked confused and surprised.

"What?" Cameron looked behind her and saw to her surprise Cuddy and Wilson walking towards the bar. "Should we say hi?" Cameron asked.

"No." House said. "We'll figure out a way to ruin their evening a little better." Cameron looked at him and smiled half-heartedly. She was looking forward to her and House alone but she supposed it would be nice to mess with Cuddy and Wilson too. "But we can eat first." House said. Cameron nodded. House continued. "They're at the bar, they could take all night."

**Chapter done! Please remember to review and all the normal stuff… storyline requests, comments, you know, all that. Thanks so much and the next chapter will be up shortly!**


	8. Blow Chunks

"Liking your food

"Liking your food?" House asked. Cameron nodded as she took another bite. "Good, it must be delicious." He took his fork and took some of Cameron's food. She laughed as he slurped up the noodles.

"House!" She cried, laughing.

"What? I ordered "the catch of the day"." He used air quotes. "And the day it was caught was probably a few weeks ago." Cameron laughed.

"Fine. But don't eat all of mine. I'm hungry." She smiled, he returned one too. It was a rare occasion to see House smiling and Cameron knew it was because he was having fun.

HCHCHCHCHCHC

"So, why did you ask me out?" Cuddy asked as she sipped one of her margaritas.

"Well me and you have been working together for awhile." Wilson replied, stirring his drink. "And I wanted to."

"Ahh, very good answer." She smiled.

"Are you drunk already?" He asked chuckling.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" She teased back. "But no, not completely."

"Good, I want you to be at least sane this evening." Wilson replied jokingly.

They sipped their glasses.

HCHCHCHCHCHC

House and Cameron dug into their meal as they talked.

"So what made you decide to be a doctor?" Cameron asked.

"With my winning smile and people personess, what _else_ could I do, right?" House replied. Cameron chuckled.

"You know, I read a lot about you before I decided to take the job."

"Really? What did the stuff say?" House took another bite.

"That you had a double specialty degree in infectious disease, yada yada yada." Cameron waved her hand like she was bored. "But it also said that you were a kind hearted person that was always nice with patients. Now…" She started. "The person who wrote this, know you before writing the article?"

"Awe, that hurts." House joked. "So let me guess, you took this job after you thought I was the nicest man in the world."

"Yes, pretty much." Cameron replied, taking a sip of her wine.

"So why did you stay? Because obviously I am not what you expected." House asked.

Cameron looked at him and thought. "I think it was because you gave me a challenge. You weren't easy."

"Well, thank you. I pride myself on that." House replied.

"No. " Cameron laughed. "No, I mean that I would have a good time figuring you out."

"Have you found anything out?" House asked.

"An awful lot." Cameron smiled.

"Oh, really?" House asked.

"Yep." Cameron replied.

"We'll just see about that." House said.

HCHCHCHCHCHC

Cameron and House were done with their plate a few minutes later and decided to pay a little visit to Cuddy and Wilson.

Cuddy and Wilson were now in a booth, drinking and eating.

House and Cameron walked up to them.

"Hi guys!" Cameron said. They looked up and saw Alison Cameron and Gregory House actually standing next to each other. _They have to be here on a date._ Wilson and Cuddy thought in unison.

"Hi?" Cuddy said.

House sat down next to Wilson and Cameron sat down next to him. "Double date?" House asked. Cuddy and Wilson rolled their eyes.

"Okay, so we're all pretty drunk here, right?" Cuddy asked.

"Pretty much." Cameron replied.

"Then can I ask why you two are out on a date?"

"We could ask you two the same thing." House retorted. He looked at his friend. "Yea, why is that Jimmy?"

Wilson looked at him. "I asked her here." Wilson replied.

Cuddy just sipped another sip of margarita. This was awkward but it would be a lot less if she was hammered.

"God finally!" House replied.

"I could say the same thing about you two." Wilson replied.

Cameron looked at him with a jokingly annoyed glance. She was really enjoying being part of the party. Cameron always wondered what Cuddy, Wilson, and House talked about when her, Chase, and Foreman weren't there.

House practically unknowingly put his arm around Cameron's shoulder. Cameron smiled, but tried not to show her giddiness too much. She scooched in a little closer to him. House smiled again.

Wilson stared at them.

"You never even told me you were going out with her." Wilson said.

"You never told me you were asking out Cuddy." House retorted, his arm still around Cameron.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Cameron asked suddenly.

"Sure." House said. "Did you guys order the 'catch of the day'?" They shook their heads 'no'. "Consider yourselves lucky." House said. "That thing was so bad, it smelled like ass and tasted like fieces."

Cuddy's face went green from House's description, and bent over the side of the booth seat and threw up.

Cameron jumped up and backed away, letting out a little yelp. House's jaw dropped and Wilson tried to scoot House out of the booth.

The whole restaurant saw Cuddy throw up all over the floor. Some were laughing, some were looking away in disgust, and some were acting like nothing happened.

House finally got out of the booth and stood next to Cameron. Wilson bent down next to Cuddy who was still bent over but was now done throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked dumbly as he rubbed her back.

She picked her head up to see almost the whole restaurant staring at her. "Ugh. No." Cuddy replied.

Wilson grabbed a red cloth napkin from the table and gave it to her.

"Thanks." Cuddy replied with a slight smiled.

Cameron looked really uncomfortable. House noticed.

"How can you think this is gross?" He asked.

"I don't _know_." Cameron whispered.

"You're a doctor." House whispered too. "You deal with this stuff all the time."

"That doesn't mean I don't think it's _gross_." Cameron replied.

Wilson looked up at them. He stood up. "I'm going to take Lisa home." He said. Cameron nodded. House just stood their.

Wilson helped Cuddy up and put the check on the table.

"Bye." Wilson half smiled at them. Cuddy did too.

Cameron gave him a smile and House gave him a slight wave as they left.

Cameron was careful not to get in the way of the workers who were cleaning up the mess when she turned around to face House.

"So what now?" She asked.

"We could go back to my place." House offered. Some people looked and snickered. Cameron didn't notice too much.

"House." She crossed her arms over her chest. "What kind of girl do you think I am?" Cameron asked teasingly.

"One that likes jazz?" House guessed.

"I actually do." She replied.

"Then let's go. Jazz is all that plays in my apartment." House replied. Cameron nodded. They started walking out of the restaurant when House put his arm around Cameron's shoulder again. She smiled again and wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked out of the restaurant and into the parking lot.

"So I think _I _should drive back." Cameron said once they reached the motorcycle.

"No." House replied as he grabbed the helmets.

Cameron cupped her hands together. "Please! Come on House, don't make me beg like a little kid." House looked at her and nodded.

"Fine."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She got on the motorcycle and got her helmet on. House sat behind her.

"You better not crash it." House said.

"Oh, I won't." Cameron replied.

"You owe me big." House said as she revved up the engine.

"I'll keep that in mind." Cameron replied.

House wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held on.

The motorcycle started to move and House got a little nervous, but then Cameron started handling it like a pro, and drove them all the way to his apartment.

All done with this chapter. Please review, give me ideas, and all that jazz. The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks!


	9. Next Time?

**Hi! Just a quick disclaimer. I don't own any of the movies refered to in this chapter and I don't own House MD. THanks! :)**

Cameron and House pulled up to House's apartment

"This place hasn't changed a bit!" Cameron laughed as she walked into all of the rooms of his apartment.

"You've been here before?" House asked, hesitantly. He was standing by the door. Cameron had burst threw the front door.

"Many times." Cameron replied matter-of-factly.

"How?" House was seriously curious.

"When you 'had cancer'." Cameron used her fingers to do air quotes. House chuckled. She crossed her arms and smiled. "Me and Chase came in here twice to snoop."

House smiled at her. Rare again. "Why are you so happy?" He asked.

Cameron walked up to him. She was still smiling, of course. "I don't know. I guess, this is just something I've thought about for a while now, and I guess I'm excited at the fact that it's finally happening."

"Like a wish?" House asked with a smug look on his face. Cameron gave him a jokingly annoyed face.

"No… not like a wish." She stepped closer. Cameron set her hands on his shoulders and laughed when he smirked.

House took his free hand and wrapped it around Cameron's waist. Cameron looked pleasantly surprised.

House looked into her eyes. Her gaze moved slightly around as their lips got closer. Then she closed her eyes and pulled back. She bit her bottom lip and smiled slightly.

House gave Cameron a surprised look.

"I thought we were going to listen to jazz." Cameron said slyly. She moved House's arm from her waist and walked over to the entertainment center. House followed.

"I've got a bunch of CD's." House offered.

Cameron spun around. "How about a movie?"

"Movie? Okay." House replied.

Cameron walked over to his movie cabinet and bent over to see the collection of DVD's. House couldn't help but check out her ass while she was that way so when she bent back up to give him the movie, he was caught off guard.

Cameron smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Were you looking at my ass, House?" She asked as she walked to the TV.

House sat down on the couch as she put the movie in. "Looking? No. Staring? Yes." Cameron spun around and chuckled.

"Well, I picked a tear jerker so I hope I get to see those eyes do something else." She sat down next to him.

"The remote is universal." House said as he pointed to the remote next to Cameron.

"Okay." Cameron replied as she picked it up. "Okay… so what does this button do?" She said as she pointed to the button.

"That one changes the volume."

"Okay. This one?" She asked pointing to another button.

"Channel."

"This one?"

"The lights." House replied.

Cameron pressed it. The lights went black and the screen lit up with the FBI Warning.

House lifted his arm again and Cameron tucked right into the cocoon he was making. She bent her head up and took his face in her hands.

She lifted her lips to his. He took in the moment of pure bliss. He lips to Cameron's; her lips were soft and inviting.

Cameron loved the feeling of House's lips on hers, they were soft, and his stubble caressed her cheek.

Cameron pulled away and kept House's face in her hands. He looked down at her eyes, and he looked at his.

"I owed you, remember?" Cameron whispered. House chuckled.

Cameron went back into the comfortably warm cocoon House's body created. He held onto her tight as the movie's menu. Cameron got the remote and pressed play.

"Pride and Prejudice, Cameron?" House asked mockingly.

"Yes!" Cameron replied in a playful whiny voice. "It's the best movie _ever _made." She announced.

"No!" House said, mocking her whiny voice. "Beer Fest was the best movie ever made."

Cameron sat up in House's cocoon. "You're kidding me, right?!" Cameron laughed. "Pride and Prejudice, makes you feel smart because you can understand it," She started to use her fingers to count the good things. "It makes you cry at the end, it has a great cast, it is a great story, it shows family values, it shows the true meaning of love, and Mr. Darcy's English accent is sooo sexy!" House sneered.

"Fine, but next time, its Beer Fest!"

"Next time?" Cameron asked, as if she caught him. She caught him making a commitment, small but still.

House swallowed. "Yea, if you wanted to do this again."

"Okay." Cameron smiled big. She only smiled so big because he couldn't see her face, only when she turned.

"Okay, so what's this movie about?" House asked, trying to change the subject.

"You should know, you own it."

"I only _own_ it because I like having a lot of movies." House defended himself.

"_Sure_…" Cameron teased. "The movie is about five girls living with their over obsessive mom who wants them to marry rich bachelors, and a father who seems like he could care less."

"I think I'll like him." House replied. Cameron chuckled.

House leaned more comfortably into the couch and let Cameron rest herself in his arms.

He managed to sit through the whole movie without an obnoxious remark or witty reply to when Cameron said things like, "Aw, that is so cute!" or "Did you see how he looked at her, you can defiantly tell that they're in love!"

The movie hit the credits and House noticed that Cameron was asleep. Alison Cameron had fallen asleep in his apartment, and on _him_. House decided not to bother her so he just got up and set her head gently on one of his pillows from his bed. He grabbed a blanket and put it over her.

House stood there and watched her sleep for a few moments. He even went a step further and touched her face. He kissed her forehead and stood up. He turned off all the lights and walked down the hallway to his bed.

He got out of his clothes and changed into his sweat pants. He sat on his bed and popped some of his Vicodine.

House got under the covers and closed his eyes, looking forward to dreaming of Cameron.

**I really hoped you liked this chapter! Next one will be up as soon as I can. Remember reviews, suggestions and all that! Thanks again!**


	10. Morning Wood and Cheerios

The sun glistened through the windows of House's apartment, waking up Cameron. When she got up and started moving around, House woke up too.

House walked into his living room sleepily. Cameron looked at him and smiled.

"What?" House asked.

"Look down." Cameron replied, holding in laughter.

"Oh shit!" House whispered sharply as he covered his morning wood with one hand.

"Don't bother." Cameron said. "I'm a doctor, and I've already seen it."

"I'm a doctor _too_." House replied in a kiddy voice. Cameron chuckled lightly. Cameron turned around and started walking to his kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Getting breakfast." Cameron spun around. "Is that okay?"

House turned around and walked towards his room. "Go ahead. I've got to go change anyway." He called down the hall.

"Have fun." Cameron laughed to herself as she opened a box of cheerios.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

House didn't know exactly what to do when he walked into his kitchen. Cameron was standing up, looking out the window, eating cheerios. He didn't even think she noticed when he walked up to her from behind.

Cameron smiled as she felt House's arm wrap around her and spin her around. She set the cheerios down and held House's face in her hands. She gave him a deep and passionate kiss. He savored her again. She savored him again.

"Good morning." She smiled against his lips. Cameron pulled away out of his grip and walked to the living room. House followed her.

"You looked so beautiful when you were sleeping last night." House said as he sat down on the couch.

"Really?" Cameron giggled. She sat down on his lap-taking caution to his leg- and rested one arm over his shoulder and the other hand on his chest. "Because I half expected to wake up with shaving crème all over my face and hand and you right next to me with a feather." House replied with a knowing grin.

House put one hand on her knee and the other arm wrapped around her waist.

Cameron looked at him. "So what do we do when we get to work?"

"That question was bound to come up." House replied annoyingly.

"Well, yea. It's going to come up." Cameron replied in a little bit of a surprised voice. "So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. They'll find out eventually because of Cuddy and Wilson."

"Oh yea! Cuddy. We should do something for her." Cameron exclaimed. "I still feel really bad because you made her throw up!"

"As _fun_ and _nice_ as that all sounds, I will have to pass." House replied sarcastically.

"Of course." Cameron replied. "So we do, nothing?"

"Yep." House said.

"Okay."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Cameron and House walked threw the doors of the hospital together.

"So has my driving improved?" Cameron asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Sure." House replied.

Cameron looked at him, annoyed.

Cameron and House neared the diagnostic room and Cameron jumped in front of House.

House stopped abruptly and stared at her.

"I think we should tell them." Cameron said.

"Why?" House replied. "So _Chase_ will be jealous?"

"No!" Cameron replied, shocked. "Because I would rather them find out from us."

"I don't wanna." House replied in an annoyingly joking tone. Cameron gave him an eye roll.

"Fine." Cameron spun around and walked into the diagnostic room to find Chase hard at work, but someone missing.

She stepped out of the room and stopped House from going in.

"What?" House asked.

"Where's Foreman?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, I fired him a few days ago." House replied vaguely.

"What?!" Cameron whispered sharply, making Chase look up.

"Oh, hey Cam-" Chase started but Cameron held up a "one second" finger to him as she was still facing House.

House smirked at Chase quickly over Cameron's shoulder. Cameron barely noticed.

She got a little softer. "Why did you fire Foreman? And more importantly, why did I _just _find out now?"

"Well one, I fired him because he didn't have the balls to come to me when one of his patients was dieing, and because he _did_ have the balls to blame me for it. And you just found out now because you've been working in the burn clinic and the Nurses Wing _a lot_ lately, so we haven't seen so much of each other."

"Oh." Was all Cameron could say. But really, how much _could _she say?

"Okay, so now that we _all _know, can you move?" He asked.

"Wait, _Chase_ knew?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. Even Kangaroo Jack knew." House replied sarcastically. Chase looked at him and sneered.

"Okay." Cameron finally said.

"_Now _will you move?" House asked.

"Oh, yea, sure." Cameron stepped out of the way and let House through. Cameron sat down next to Chase.

House stood next to the white board and leaned on his cane. Seven symptom ideas were scattered across the board.

"Twelve year old boy gets a cramp while running and its not going away." Chase said, while reading the file.

House turned around. "Seriously?!" House snapped. "That's why we're here? Just give the kid a banana and let him go home."

"Yea, that was kind of a weak case." Chase replied.

"Uh, Yea!" Cameron exclaimed. "Is this seriously the most serious case we've had all _week_?"

"I never said that." House said. He sat down and gripped his cane. "We need to find a better case, this one is just so _boring_."

Cameron leaned back.

"I'll go look in Cuddy's files." Cameron finally said. House, happy with her taking initiative, nodded.

Cameron walked out of the room, making sure to sway in just the right way to make House stare.

"What's going on there?" Chase asked once Cameron left.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" House replied sarcastically.

House stood up and walked out of the room, to the café.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review and give me suggestions! Thanks so much! Watch out for the next chapter!**


	11. House is in Trouble!

Cameron stealthily stepped into Cuddy's office and

**I'm so sorry about taking so very long to update my stories because I've been working on a new one and I have a few more to catch up with**. **(p.s.- check them out!) Thank you and please enjoy!**

Cameron stealthily stepped into Cuddy's office and walked to her desk. She opened it and flipped through the files. Cameron's heart was beating a mile a minute; she had never done anything like this before.

Cameron flipped through the files, intent upon finding the right case to impress House with.

"Cameron?" Cameron's eyes shot open wide. _Cuddy, shit_. Cameron thought to herself. She stood up and closed the drawer with her knee.

"Hello, Cuddy." Cameron smiled.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked.

Cameron searched her brain for answer, unable to come up with one. So she just used the truth. "I was sent here to get a better case because of all of ours suck."

"What? Did House send you?" Cuddy asked curiously.

"No…." Cameron said as she walked out of the room.

"Wait." Cuddy said, stopping her at the door.

"Yes?" Cameron shifted on her heels, maybe this was a bad idea…

"Tell House I need to speak to him." Cuddy said.

"Okay." Cameron said cautiously.

She got out of the room as quickly as possible. Cameron got to the diagnostic room to see Chase watching TV.

"Where's House?" Cameron asked.

"He left for the café a few minutes ago, but Cam, I think we need to talk." Chase replied.

"Maybe later." Cameron replied.

Cameron left the room before Chase could say anything.

**WITH HOUSE IN THE CAFÉ:**

House had managed to piss of three people while in line, waiting for his food.

House had pissed off the woman working there because he kept changing his order just for the hell of it, he pissed off the man in the back of him because the man was previously ahead of him, and of course he had to piss of a young woman by hitting on her. Everything was actually going swimmingly.

"House!" Cameron called from behind him. House turned to the man in front of him.

"Stalkers, what can you do?" House said sarcastically as he watched Cameron walk up to him. "No cutsies."

"Cuddy needs to talk to you." Cameron said. House groaned.

"Why?!"

"She caught me getting a different file and now you're in trouble." Cameron replied.

House walked up to the front of the line and looked at the girl working there.

"Let me guess, you want to change your order, _again_?!" The girl didn't look to pleased.

"No. I need to cancel it." House said.

"You've got to be kidding?!" The girl whined.

"Oh, get over it." House said. "You'll find another me someday, actually, he's right here." He pointed to a man in the line.

House then left and followed Cameron out of the café.

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	12. Heart Breaker

**Wow so it's been a number of **_**months **_**since I wrote for this story but here is!**

House MD: Second Chance

**  
Chapter 12: Heart Breaker**

Cameron and House made their way down the hallway. Soon the clutter of people disintegrated and the hallway to Cuddy's office became empty.

House smirked and used his force to push Cameron to the wall. She let out a playful yelp.

"House!" She laughed.

House placed his lips on hers and she moaned softly. "Mmm. A new sound." House joked as his tongue made it's way into her mouth.

Cameron chuckled as she felt House's tongue devour her mouth. She began to lose control, so she pushed away, for fear that she would end up letting him take her right now.

"House, we have to go see Cuddy." Cameron said, her breath slightly scarce. House chuckled.

"Do we have to?" House whined as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Well,_ I_ don't have too." Cameron teased, placing her delicate hands on House's strong forearms.

"That's _right_. Lucky." House replied.

"I should probably come in too, this is partly my fault." Cameron said.

"No, she might get mad, and then she might damage your pretty face, and then what use would you be to me?" He teased.

"House…" Cameron started, smirking at him.

"What?" He replied. "You don't like it when I flirt with you?" House whispered into her ear, making a good shiver go down her spine. "When I kiss you?" He continued, creating the same effect. "When I touch you?" He asked as he slid his hands to her hips. She giggled and pushed him away.

"Come on, House, let's just go." Cameron pulled his hand.

"Hey, hey!" House teased. "I'm crippled."

Cameron turned to him and smiled. "Okay, I'll slow down, but just for you."

"We shouldn't be too worried about seeing her, she's the one that made a fool of herself yesterday." House said.

Cameron's hand shot to her mouth and she looked sorry. "Damn. I just remembered. Now this is going to be ten times more awkward!"

House smirked and they walked into Cuddy's office.

Cuddy looked up from her papers.

"Hi." Cameron said to Cuddy.

"Hello Doctor Cameron, House." Cuddy said, looking back at her papers.

"So now you're pissed?" House asked. "Okay, we get it. Can we leave now?"

Cuddy sneered at him. "Of _course_ not, House! You trespassed into my office-"

"Which I always do." House added.

Cuddy ignored. "You sent Cameron to do your dirty work for you."

"Come on Cuddy." House replied. "We all know that you're just pissed about what happened last night."

Cuddy sneered again.

"House, I'm going to go back to the burn clinic." Cameron said. She walked out of the room.

"Fine, leave me here." House replied sarcastically.

"It's not going to work." Cuddy said to him once Cameron left.

"What?"

"You and Cameron. It's not going to work." Cuddy rested her feet up on her desk. "You think I was pretty hammered last night, and I _was_, but not too hammered to notice and figure out exactly what's going to happen.

"Oh please tell me great genie." House snapped.

"Genie's grant wishes House." Cuddy snapped back.

"I wish I could leave." House replied.

"Okay. But I just want you to know that I know what's going on in that girl's head. She thinks she's got you now. You are light her prince Charming, which by the way- I don't understand at all." Cuddy replied.

"And what's the problem with that?" House asked, not really caring about the answer.

"You're going to break her heart."

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
